<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honour by MinnieTheMoocherDA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855497">Honour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA'>MinnieTheMoocherDA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain wallows as he gets lost in his feelings about France's surrender and Havers departure to Africa, when Havers finds him to come say goodbye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/William Havers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omg I am so in love with this show! I am only up to season 2 episode 3 but I just had to write something about The Captain and Havers! SO no spoilers please! Xxxxxxxxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite it being the middle of Summer, it was already dark by evening, as though even the Sun knew what darkness had come upon this day. The Captain sent his soldiers to rest early. They all needed time to process the news of France's surrender. It had brought certain things alright to them all, not least how little time they might have until the Germans invaded Britain. And what they wanted to do or say before their freedom was taken from them. In the Captain's case, that time was shorter than most.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain paced in the library. Perhaps one of these old books would hold the answers to all his problems. He traced his fingers over the fraying spines that contained far too much poetry in his opinion. He opened one at random but didn't take in any of the words written on the page. Too lost in his own head, he failed to realise hurried footsteps were headed his way until they entered the room. His breath hitched when he looked up to see Havers, who had come to a sudden stop in the doorway</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to disturb you sir." Havers apologised, standing to attention and nodding at the book in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"At ease solider. I was just doing some, light reading. Good to keep the mind occupied you know." The Captain said, shoving the book back haphazardly on the shelf, his attention entirely on the man in front of him. He let himself breath again, drinking in the Lieutenant's features and committing them to memory. His heart raced as the thoughts and feeling that had overcome him when Havers announced his departure threatened to explode.</p><p> </p><p>Havers relaxed at his words. He hovered on the balls of his feet for a moment before coming to some sort of decision. He walked over to The Captain, standing closer to him than was strictly necessary.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually sir, I was hoping to run into you. I wanted to apologise for leaving on such short notice. I know the work we do here is important, but I know that I could be of my use elsewhere."</p><p> </p><p>"No need for apologises Havers. In war we must put the needs of others over the wants of our own. We must go were duty takes us." The Captain replied, meaning every word despite the heartbreak it caused him.</p><p> </p><p>Havers nodded. His head held high and proud. Honoured to do his part for King and country. It was that honour that made The Captain fall for with him in the first place. Before he could rationalise himself, he leant forward, gently placing his lips against his.</p><p> </p><p>It was barely a kiss. Havers chapped lips only brushing against his own. He stopped as soon as he realised what he was doing. That didn't mean it didn't make his heart stop and his entire gravity flip.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment The Captain could do nothing but stare at Havers, who's look of shock he knew must be a reflection of his own.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and clasped his hands tightly behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>"So yes... as you are no doubt aware, it is customary for a captain to give those under their leadership a ... touch of their lips to their face ... when one is leaving their leadership."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Havers said, his look of shock replaced with that half-curled smile that he had gotten so used to seeing these past months.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes of course! Don't you remember it being taught in orientation? It is a... tradition that has been going on for-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up." He told him, clasping his cheeks between his hands and crashing their lips together. The Captain felt his entire composure collapse. All he could focus on was the desperate need of his lips. The desperation he had felt many times before in stolen moments in alleys and back rooms of pubs. But there was something else behind that need that was new. If he dared himself, he might believe that it was love.</p><p> </p><p>The realisation awoke something in him. He braced his hands on the other man's hips, kissing back with ferocity, until he had him backed against the ancient bookcase. He always had liked being in command.</p><p> </p><p>Havers elicited a moan as their tongues met. Each trying to pull the other as close as possible as they stumbled against the bookcase. Then suddenly the bookcase wasn't there anymore. The Captain managed to pivot at the last moment to cushion Haver's fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch." The Captain said. He lifted his head to see that part of the bookcase had swung open to reveal a room. There was an old bed frame against the wall and judging by the dust settled in the air its existence had been lost to time. He wondered if walls could talk, what stories they would tell about this place.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his attention back to Havers who was half beside him and half lying on top of him. He was unharmed, if the amused smile above him was any judge to go by. As soon as their eyes met the pair burst out laughing. Maybe it was the dust, the silent acknowledgment that this could be the last time they would ever see each other, or just the absurdity of it all, neither would ever know. The Captain laughed until he his side hurt from more than just the fall, not able to remember the last time that he had.</p><p> </p><p>Havers' usual smile had grown into a full grin and The Captain wished he would have the opportunity to see it again. Eventually their hysteria died down until they were left gazing into one another's eyes. He reached up to cup a gentle hand against his jaw. Havers leant into his touch, as he stroked the soft stubble.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." The Captain whispered; the words as natural as breathing. When Havers climbed off him and walked to over to the bookcase, he panicked that even in these circumstances, he had said those words too soon. He was about to start profusely apologising, until Havers gently closed the bookcase.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too." He said, sealing them into the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>